learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Airbus A380
Airbus A380 De Airbus A380 is het grootste passagiersvliegtuig ter wereld. Het is een product van het Europese concern Airbus. Het widebody-vliegtuig beschikt over twee verdiepingen, waardoor het maximaal 853 passagiers kan herbergen. Bij een gemiddelde configuratie passen er 555 personen in. The Airbus A380 is the largest passenger airliner in the world. It is a product of the European company Airbus. The wide-body aircraft has two floors, making it able to accommodate up to 853 passengers. In an average configuration, 555 persons can fit in. De eerste vlucht werd gemaakt op 27 april 2005. Tweeënhalf jaar later, op 25 oktober 2007, maakte de A380 haar eerste commerciële vlucht. In dienst van Singapore Airlines vloog de A380 van Singapore naar Sydney. Dit was eveneens de eerste route waarop een lijndienst door het toestel werd onderhouden. Anno februari 2010 hebben vier luchtvaartmaatschappijen 26 vliegtuigen van dit type in dienst. The first flight was made on April 27, 2005. Two and a half years later, on October 25, 2007, the A380 made its first commercial flight. In the service of Singapore Airlines, the A380 flew from Singapore to Sydney. This was also the first route on which a scheduled service by the aircraft was maintained. By February 2010, four airlines had 26 aircraft of this type in service. De Airbus A380 is het op één na grootste vrachtvliegtuig ter wereld; alleen de Antonov An-225 heeft een groter laadruim. The Airbus A380 is the second largest cargo aircraft in the world; only the Antonov An-225 has a larger cargo hold. Geschiedenis Ontwikkeling Airbus begon de ontwikkeling van een zeer groot verkeersvliegtuig (Megaliner genoemd in de begindagen door Airbus) in het begin van de jaren ’90. Na marktstudies begon Airbus in juni 1994 aan de A3XX. Verschillende designs werden overwogen, tot zelfs een vreemde combinatie van twee rompen van de A340 naast elkaar. Van 1997 tot 2000 werd het ontwerp verfijnd met het oog op een vermindering van de operatiekosten van 15 tot 20 procent tegenover de Boeing 747-400. Uiteindelijk kwam men tot de huidige dubbeldekkerlay-out. History Development Airbus began the development of a very large commercial aircraft (named Mega Liner in the early days by Airbus) in the beginning of the 90s. After market studies, Airbus started in June 1994 on the A3XX. Several designs were considered, even an odd combination of two fuselages from the A340 next to each other. From 1997 to 2000 the design was refined in order to reduce the operation costs by 15 to 20 percent compared to the Boeing 747-400. Finally they came to the current double-decker layout. Op 19 december 2000 stemde de beheerraad van het net geherstructureerde Airbus voor het programma van 8,8 miljard euro voor het bouwen van de A3XX, onder de nieuwe naam A380. Er waren 55 bestellingen van de eerste zes klanten. De uiteindelijke configuratie werd vastgelegd begin 2001, en de aanmaak van de eerste vleugelonderdelen startte op 23 januari 2002. De kosten waren al gestegen tot 18 miljard euro toen het eerste vliegtuig af was. On 19 December 2000, the Board of Directors of the just restructured Airbus voted for the program of 8.8 billion euros to build the A3XX, under the new name A380. There were 55 orders from the first six customers. The final configuration was set in early 2001, and the creation of the first wing components began on January 23, 2002. The cost had already risen to 18 billion when the first aircraft was completed. Vijf A380’s werden gebouwd voor test- en demonstratiedoeleinden. Op 18 januari 2005 werd het vliegtuig officieel gepresenteerd in de Franse stad Toulouse in aanwezigheid van zo’n 5000 toeschouwers, onder wie de vier regeringsleiders van de deelnemende landen. De eerste testvlucht, waarbij de bemanning was uitgerust met een parachute en in het uiterste geval via een luik had kunnen ontsnappen, vond plaats op 27 april 2005, ook vanaf Toulouse. Het certificaat voor luchtwaardigheid, uitgereikt door EASA en de FAA, werd verkregen op 12 december 2006. Five A380s were built for testing and demonstration purposes. On January 18 2005, the plane was officially presented in the French city of Toulouse in the presence of around 5000 spectators, including the four government leaders of the participating countries. The first test flight, during which the crew was equipped with a parachute and in extreme cases could have escaped through a hatch, took place on April 27th, 2005, also from Toulouse. The certificate of airworthiness issued by EASA and the FAA was obtained on December 12, 2006. De eerste leveringen waren oorspronkelijk eind 2006 gepland, maar in juni 2006 werd dit met een half jaar naar achteren geschoven vanwege problemen met de productiecapaciteit. De tests met het vliegtuig liepen naar verluidt zonder problemen. In september 2006 maakte Airbus bekend dat de levering van de A380 met 6 maanden tot een jaar extra werd uitgesteld, vanwege problemen met de bekabeling van het toestel. De gedupeerde vliegmaatschappijen overwogen juridische stappen en/of eisten een schadevergoeding van Airbus. The first deliveries were originally planned in late 2006, but in June 2006 it was pushed back by six months because of problems with the production capacity. The tests with the aircraft were reportedly carried out without problems. In September 2006 Airbus announced that the delivery of the A380 was postponed by six months to a year because of problems with the wiring of the aircraft.. The affected airlines contemplated legal action and/or demanded compensation from Airbus. Op 5 november 2006 werd gemeld dat FedEx zijn bestelling van 10 stuks A380F heeft geannuleerd en dat UPS dit ook overweegt te doen. FedEx koopt als vervanging van de bestelling 15 Boeings 777F. On November 5, 2006 it was reported that FedEx canceled its order for 10 A380Fs and that Fedex also considered doing it. FedEx, as a replacement, ordered 15 Boeing 777Fs. Eerste leveringen Het toestel maakte zijn eerste trans-Atlantische vlucht met passagiers op 19 maart 2007 tussen Frankfurt am Main en New York. 500 passagiers vlogen mee. De eerste vijf A380 toestellen werden aan Singapore Airlines geleverd. Nadat in Toulouse het eerste afgeleverde toestel op 15 oktober 2007 officieel aan Singapore Airlines overgedragen was, werd op 25 oktober de eerste commerciële vlucht uitgevoerd. Deze vlucht ging van Singapore naar Sydney. Tickets voor deze vlucht (en de retourvlucht later in de week) waren op eBay te koop. First deliveries The aircraft made its first transatlantic flight with passengers on March 19, 2007 between Frankfurt on Main and New York. With 500 passengers on board. The first five A380 aircraft were delivered to Singapore Airlines. After the first delivered aircraft was officially handed over to Singapore Airlines in Toulouse on October 15, 2007, the first commercial flight was carried out on 25 October. This flight went from Singapore to Sydney. Tickets for this flight (and the return flight later in the week) were for sale on eBay. Op 11 januari 2008 ontving Singapore Airlines zijn tweede toestel en op 11 maart 2008 werd het derde toestel in ontvangst genomen. Op 18 maart startte men een dagelijkse vlucht op de lijn Singapore-London Heathrow. Sinds 20 mei werd een dagelijkse vlucht tussen Singapore en Tokyo opgestart. On January 11, 2008 Singapore Airlines received its second aircraft and on March 11, 2008 the third aircraft was accepted. On March 18 it launched a daily service on the Singapore-London Heathrow route. Since May 20 a daily flight between Singapore and Tokyo was started. Emirates is de tweede maatschappij die met de A380 commerciële vluchten maakt. Het eerste toestel werd geleverd op 28 juli 2008. Vanaf 1 augustus startten commerciële vluchten tussen Dubai en New York JFK. Emirates is the second company that made A380 commercial flights. The first aircraft was delivered on July 28, 2008. From August 1st commercial flights started between Dubai and New York JFK. Qantas is de derde maatschappij die de A380 in dienst nam. Het eerste vliegtuig werd op 19 september 2008 geleverd en startte op 20 oktober met commerciële vluchten tussen Melbourne en Los Angeles en op 24 oktober tussen Sydney en Los Angeles. Qantas is the third company put the A380 into service. The first aircraft was delivered on September 19, 2008 and began commercial flights on October 20 between Melbourne and Los Angeles, and on October 24th, between Sydney and Los Angeles. Op 24 oktober werd het tweede toestel aan Emirates geleverd. Hierdoor zal het de frequentie van vluchten tussen Dubai en New York met de A380 kunnen verdubbelen. Op 24 oktober werd het tweede toestel aan Emirates geleverd. Hierdoor zal het de frequentie van vluchten tussen Dubai en New York met de A380 kunnen verdubbelen. Uiteindelijk werden er in 2008 twaalf toestellen geleverd: vijf aan Singapore Airlines, vier aan Emirates en drie aan Qantas. Airbus plant de levering van 21 toestellen in 2009. Eventually, twelve aircraft were delivered in 2008: five to Singapore Airlines, four to Emirates and three to Qantas. Airbus plans the delivery of 21 aircraft in 2009. Eind 2009 ontving de vierde luchvaartmaatschappij zijn A380, Air France. Air France is hiermee de eerste Europese maatschappij die de A380 in dienst nam. De Airbus wordt gebruikt voor vluchten van Parijs naar New York. In begin 2010 werd de capaciteit op deze route verdubbeld door de levering van een tweede A380. In late 2009, the fourth airline company, Air France, received its A380.. Air France is the first European company to put the A380 into service. The Airbus is used for flights from Paris to New York. In early 2010, capacity on this route was doubled by the delivery of a second A380. Toekomst In het ontwerp van Airbus is men er steeds van uitgegaan dat er nog een verlengde versie van het toestel zou kunnen worden uitgebracht. De verlengde versie, mogelijk Airbus A380-900 genoemd, zou 100 passagiers meer kunnen vervoeren, even comfortabel als de A380-800 er 555 vervoert. De ontwikkeling van dit toestel zou volgens de plannen beginnen zodra de productie van de A380-800 op schema zit, oftewel wanneer 40 toestellen per jaar uit de fabriek in Toulouse rollen. Volgens de plannen zou dat in 2010 moeten zijn, waarna in 2015 de eerste 900-variant wordt geproduceerd. In 2007 maakten onder andere Emirates, Air France-KLM, Singapore Airlines en Lufthansa hun interesse kenbaar. Future In the design of Airbus, people always assumed that there would be an extended version of the aircraft released. The extended version, possibly called Airbus A380-900, would be able to carry 100 more passengers as comfortably as the A380-800 carried 555. The development of this aircraft, according to the plans, would start as soon as the production of the A380-800 was on schedule, or when 40 aircraft per year rolled out of the factory in Toulouse. According to the plans that should be in 2010, after the first 900-variant was produced in 2015. In 2007, among others, the Emirates, Air France-KLM, Singapore Airlines and Lufthansa announced their interest. De productie van de A380-800 is echter vertraagd; in 2010 zullen er slechts 20 stuks van de band rollen. De ontwikkeling van de A380-900 lijkt daardoor voorlopig van de baan. However, the production of the A380-800 was delayed; in 2010 only 20 aircraft would roll out. The development of the A380-900 thus seemed, for the time being, off the table. Bestellingen Om uit de kosten te komen moet Airbus 420 toestellen verkopen. Tot op heden (juni 2010) heeft Airbus 234 bestellingen ontvangen en 30 toestellen afgeleverd. Emirates is met 90 bestellingen (tot nu toe) de grootste klant. Singapore Airlines en Emirates hebben met 10 afleveringen de meeste toestellen in dienst. Er zullen in 2010 twintig stuks worden afgeleverd. To recover costs, Airbus must sell 420 aircraft. To date (June 2010), Airbus has received 234 orders and delivered 30 aircraft. Emirates with 90 orders (so far) is the largest customer. Singapore Airlines and Emirates have, with 10 deliveries, the most aircraft in service. There will be twenty aircraft delivered in 2010. Ontwerp De nieuwe Airbus wordt verkocht in twee uitvoeringen, een voor passagiers en een voor vracht. De A380-800 was oorspronkelijk ontworpen om 550 passagiers in drie klassen te vervoeren of 853 bij alleen economy-class-stoelen. Sinds mei 2007 biedt Airbus ook de mogelijkheid aan om een extra premium-class te configureren, waardoor er nog maar plaats is voor 525 personen. Dat zou voor 370 km meer bereik zorgen. Het ontwerpbereik voor het 800-model was 15.200 km. De passagiersvariant is in staat om onafgebroken 15.200 kilometer te vliegen, waarmee het toestel geschikt is voor routes zoals Hongkong-New York en Amsterdam-Perth. Design The new Airbus is sold in two versions, one for passengers and one for freight. The A380-800 was originally designed to carry 550 passengers in three classes or 853 in economy-class seats only. Since May 2007, Airbus also offers the ability to configure an extra premium class, leaving room for only 525 people. That would provide for 370 km more range. The design range for the 800 model was 15,200 km. The passenger variant is able to fly 15,200 kilometers non-stop, with makes the aircraft suitable for routes such as Hong Kong-New York and Amsterdam-Perth. Het tweede model, de A380-800F, is een vrachtuitvoering met de mogelijkheid 150 ton aan vracht over 10.400 km te vervoeren. The second model, the A380-800F, is a cargo version with the ability to transport 150 tons of cargo over 10,400 km. De vleugels van de A380-800 zijn geschikt voor een maximaal opstijggewicht van 650 ton. De vrachtversie beschikt over iets verstevigde vleugels. In het ontwerp is meegenomen dat de vleugels ook geschikt zijn voor een mogelijke A380-900. The wings of the A380-800 are suitable for a maximum take-off weight of 650 tons. The freighter version has slightly strengthened wings. In the design is taken into account that the wings are also suitable for a possible A380-900. Cockpit Airbus heeft dezelfde cockpitindeling gebruikt als bij een aantal van haar andere vliegtuigen, om de kosten voor de opleiding van het personeel te verminderen. Wel bevat de A380 een verbeterde glass cockpit en fly-by-wire-besturing verbonden met de joysticks. De cockpit bevat ook acht lcd-schermen ter grootte van 15 bij 20 centimeter, die allemaal gelijk zijn, hierdoor kunnen de schermpjes van functie verwisselen indien nodig. Ook zijn er één of twee HUD’s (Head Up Displays) mogelijk. Cockpit Airbus has the same cockpit layout in use in a number of its other aircraft, to reduce the cost of training personnel. However, the A380 features an improved glass cockpit and fly-by-wire controls connected with joysticks. The cockpit also includes eight LCD panels sized 15 by 20 centimeters, which are all the same, enabling the change of function of the screens if needed. Also, there are one or two’s HUD’s (Head Up Displays) possible. Motoren De A380-800 kan met twee soorten motoren worden uitgerust. De Trent 900 van Rolls-Royce wordt geplaatst op de types A380-841, A380-842 en A380-843F. De GP7000 van de Engine Alliance gaat op de A380-861 en de A380-863F. Engines The A380-800 can be equipped with two types of engines. The Trent 900 Rolls-Royce is on the types A380-841, A380-842 and A380-843F. The Engine Alliance GP7000 of going on the A380-861 and the A380-863F. Passagierscompartiment De stoelindeling in de Airbus is: 3-4-3 beneden- en 2-4-2 bovendeks, beide dus met 2 gangpaden. De verdiepingen worden verbonden door twee trappen, één aan de voorzijde en één aan de achterkant van het toestel. Passenger Compartment The seating arrangement in the Airbus is 3-4-3 on the lower deck, and 2-4-2 on the upper deck, both with two aisles. The levels are connected by two stairs, one at the front and one at the back of the aircraft. In vergelijking met de directe concurrent, de Boeing 747, heeft de A380 49% meer vloerruimte terwijl de capaciteit slechts 35% hoger is. Dit vertaalt zich in een groter comfort voor de reizigers: de stoelen en gangpaden zijn breder. Airbus stelt tevens dat de kosten per stoel 15 tot 20% lager zullen uitvallen, en dat het vliegbereik 10 tot 15 % groter zal zijn, vergeleken met de 747. The unit produces fifty percent less noise than producing the Boeing 747. The air pressure in the device is also higher than average, and is comparable to a height of 1500 to 2400 meters. It is expected that both of these aspects will reduce the fatigue of the passengers. The Airbus A380 has larger windows (60 cm long) and the seats in economy class are on average four centimeters wider. Het toestel produceert vijftig procent minder lawaai dan de Boeing 747 produceert. De luchtdruk in het toestel is ook hoger dan gemiddeld, en is te vergelijken met een hoogte van 1500 tot 2400 meter. Verwacht wordt dat deze beide aspecten de vermoeidheid van de passagiers zal verminderen. De Airbus A380 beschikt over grotere raampjes (60 cm lang) en de stoelen in de economyclass zijn gemiddeld vier centimeter breder. The aircraft produces fifty percent less noise than the Boeing 747. The air pressure in the aircraft is also higher than average, and is comparable to a height of 1500 to 2400 meters. It is expected that both of these aspects will reduce passenger fatigue. The Airbus A380 has larger windows (60 cm long) and the seats in economy class are on average four centimeters wider. Hij bied plaats aan 853 passagiers, over drie klassen verdeeld. Het normale aantal is ongeveer 500. It offers space for 853 passengers, divided into three classes. The normal number is about 500. Infrastructurele aanpassingen De A380 is ontworpen om in de zogenaamde ’80 meter-box’ te passen, en kan in principe op elke startbaan, die geschikt is voor de Boeing 747-400, landen. Om het reusachtige toestel optimaal te laten functioneren worden de luchthavens die de A380 zullen ontvangen aangespoord om hun faciliteiten aan te passen. Met name de taxibanen, en de landings- en startbanen moeten worden verbreed. De taxibanen moeten verbreed worden omdat het vliegtuig een uitzonderlijk breed landingsgestel heeft. In een korte draai zouden de buitenste wielen buiten de grenzen van de taxibaan kunnen komen. De landingsbanen worden verbreed zodat de twee buitenste motoren geen voorwerpen kunnen opzuigen van de onverharde ondergrond. Om het risico van dergelijke schade (ook wel FOD of Foreign Object Damage genoemd) nog verder te beperken, zijn slechts de binnenste twee motoren uitgerust met straalomkering (reverse thrust). Bij de terminals zal de fundering onder de platforms soms moeten worden aangepast. Infrastructural adjustments The A380 is designed to fit in the so-called 80-meter box ‘, and can, in principle, land on every runway that is suitable for the Boeing 747-400. For the huge aircraft to function optimally, the airports to which the A380 will operate are urged to adapt their facilities. In particular, the taxiways, and runways should be broadened. Taxiways should be widened because the plane has an exceptionally wide undercarriage. In a sharp turn, the outer wheels could come outside the limits of the taxiway. The runway will be widened so that the two outboard motors will not suck up objects from unhardened surfaces. To reduce the risk of such damage (also called FOD, or Foreign Object Damage) even further, only the inner two engines are equipped with reverse thrust. At the terminals, the foundation under the platforms will need to be adapted occasionally. De luchthaventerminals moeten worden aangepast om het ontschepen van passagiers zo vlot mogelijk te laten verlopen, alhoewel dat niet noodzakelijk is. The airport terminals should be adapted to allow the disembarkation of passengers to run as smoothly as possible, although this is not necessary. Opstijg- en landvoorschriften Bij het opstijgen en landen moet er altijd een bepaalde afstand tussen de vliegtuigen zitten. Voor de Airbus A380-800 geldt dat een andere A380-800 7,4 km afstand moet houden, een ander groot vliegtuig 11 km, 13 km voor een gemiddeld vliegtuig en 15 km voor kleine toestellen. Voor 2008 hanteerde de ICAO afstanden die twee tot vier kilometer langer waren dan voor de Boeing 747-400. En nog eerder, tijdens de testfase van het toestel, werd er standaard 19 km aan afstand ingeruimd voor de A380. Take-off and landing regulations For takeoff and landing, there should always be a certain distance between the planes. For the Airbus A380-800 following another A380-800, 7.4 km separation must be maintained; for another large plane 11 km, 13 km for an average aircraft and 15 km for small aircraft. For 2008, ICAO used the distances that were two to four kilometers longer than for the Boeing 747-400. And even earlier, during the test phase of the aircraft, it was standard to leave 19 km distance for the A380. Innovaties Met de productie van de A380 wordt een aantal nieuwe technieken voor het eerst op grote schaal toegepast in de luchtvaart. Hiertoe behoren: Het vezel-metaal-laminaat Glare; een combinatie van aluminium en glasvezel-versterkte kunststof. Dankzij de relatief grote weerstand tegen vermoeiing vormt dit materiaal een lichter alternatief voor aluminium in de minder belaste delen. Door de lichtere constructie wordt bij het vliegen bespaard op de brandstofkosten. Dit materiaal is ontwikkeld door de TU Delft en wordt geproduceerd door de firma Cytec uit de VS. Glare wordt onder andere verwerkt tot rompdelen door de firma Stork Aerospace, het voormalige Fokker. Innovations With the production of the A380, a number of new techniques will be used widely for the first time in aviation. They include: The fiber-metal laminate Glare; a combination of aluminum and glass-fiber-reinforced plastic. Thanks to the relatively large resistance to fatigue, this material forms a lighter alternative to aluminum in the less-stressed parts. The lighter structure saved on fuel costs when flying. This material was developed by TU Delft and is produced by the company Cytec from the US. Glare shall, amongst others, be processed to fuselage sections by Stork Aerospace, the former Fokker. Thermoplastische vezelversterkte kunststoffen; deze zijn, in tegenstelling tot de traditionele thermohardende vezelversterkte kunststoffen, door middel van verwarming te vervormen. Deze eigenschap maakt de composiet makkelijker toe te passen en daarmee goedkoper. Thermoplastic fiber-reinforced plastics; these are, in contrast to the traditional fiber-reinforced thermosetting plastics, moulded by means of heating. This characteristic makes it easier to apply the composite and is thus cheaper. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Airbus_A380&direction=prev&oldid=21607609 12 jun 2010 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. Category:Dutch Language Islands